1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a pouring nozzle, and more particularly, to a resilient nozzle assembly which may be secured over the pouring opening of a container and extended outwardly from the pouring opening to facilitate the dispensing of fluid from the container.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In well known that bottles or containers provide a convenient means for storing and dispensing fluids. Normally, bottles or containers are provided with a neck having a pouring opening through which the fluid within the bottle or container is dispensed. In order to dispense fluid from the container, the cap or lid which seals the container is removed, and the container is inverted to allow the fluid within the container to flow through the pouring opening.
However, it is often the case that the configuration of the container neck and the receptacle into which the fluid is to be poured makes dispensing the fluid into the receptacle a difficult task. For example, if it is desired to refill the windshield washer fluid receptacle on many automobiles, the windshield washer fluid receptacle cap is removed and a container of windshield washer fluid is inverted over the opening in the receptacle to pour the fluid from the container into the receptacle. Normally however, due to the configuration of the neck of the windshield washer fluid container and the location of the opening in the windshield washer fluid receptacle, the pouring opening in the container can not be positioned sufficiently close to the opening in the receptacle to easily pour the fluid into the opening. As a result, windshield washer fluid is spilled over the receptacle and lost. In order to prevent spillage, it is necessary to insert a funnel into the receptacle opening to receive the windshield washer fluid dispensed from the container.
In order to alleviate the spillage problems normally associated with dispensing fluids from bottles or containers, containers having built-in pouring spouts have been employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,612 discloses a box or can made from metal, paper, cardboard or the like having a nozzle built into the top section of the box. The nozzle is corrugated so that it may be folded in such position that the top nozzle is below the level of the top of the box. In an extended position, the nozzle is above the level of the top of the box and forms a pouring spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,596 discloses an extensible and contractible flexible pouring spout nestable in a container. The flexible collapsed spout is normally nested wholly within the container and is extensible from the container for pouring purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,271 discloses a semi-rigid flexible plastic spout retractable into and projectable out of a plastic container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,273 discloses a pouring spout for conventional liquid containers which can be attached to and detached from the container by hand. The flexible spout may be folded into the container opening and the opening capped when the spout is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,577 discloses a collapsible pouring spout for use with a container. The pouring spout is normally recessed within the container, and includes a pull member or tab opening device which, when pulled, extends the pouring spout from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,851 discloses a dispensing closure attached to the discharge opening of a container to provide a discharge nozzle of desired length which is concealed within the discharge opening during shipping. The discharge nozzle is made of rubber or like elastic material, and has one or more weakened areas that can be broken off at a desired weakened area to form a nozzle of desired length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,949 discloses a nestable spout assembly for dispensing liquid products from containers. In an extended position the plastic spout has an enlarged flexible lower portion joined to a relatively rigid externally threaded upper wall portion. A peripheral sealing channel is disposed about the base of the lower wall portion for securing the spout assembly to a container by means of an overlying metal crimping ring. A tear out diaphragm is recessed within the upper end of the spout and is provided with an integrally molded ring pull for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,578 discloses a disposable pouring spout for use with a container. The spout consists of an elongated, tubular element which is initially folded upon itself into a tight roll and secured over the container opening. The upper end of the spout is moved up and away from the container upon upward lifting of a pull-tab to open the entire spout to the container interior for dispensing material therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,728 discloses a container having a neck adapted to assume a collapsed position and to be extended in telescopic fashion to an extended position for dispensing fluid from the container. The end of the neck is threaded to receive a sealing cap having a lift-up loop to pull the neck from its collapsed position.
While the prior art devices all disclose various types of pouring spouts which maybe connected to a bottle or container, there is a need for an improved pouring nozzle with may be positioned in a collapsed condition within the pouring opening of a bottle or container and extended outwardly from the pouring opening when it is desired to dispense fluid from the container. The improved nozzle is made from resilient materials to allow the nozzle to resume its collapsed condition within the pouring opening of the bottle or container after use. In a collapsed condition, the pouring nozzle folds to a substantially flat configuration to allow a sealing lid or cap to be secured to the container.